


Friendly Irony

by look-at-all-these-imagines (inspired_writer)



Series: Writing from Tumblr [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angel!Reader, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Half-Angel!Reader, M/M, Reader-Insert, idk chose whichever tickles ur fancy i guess, pining dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspired_writer/pseuds/look-at-all-these-imagines
Summary: Dante makes a new friend.





	Friendly Irony

**Author's Note:**

> I deviated from the request a little bit with the reader’s gender since the request was for female, but I usually write gender-neutral (I was writing this in class my apologies). I don’t specifically say this either, but it’s implied that the reader can either be a full-blooded or a half-blooded angel, you guys can choose as you see fit. Also, there’s no specific area of time for this to take place in either

When Dante first meets one of “God’s little helpers” he can’t help but doubt that they were who they said. After all, demons had been causing all sorts of problems for far too long, so why hadn’t they intervened then? No one had seen angels for centuries, or at least that’s what he had learned over the years of being a demon hunter.

But when he sees you literally smite all of the demons within the area (or at least the ones that decided to make their appearance by causing the most trouble) without breaking a sweat no less, Dante knows you’re the real deal.

Holy attacks were automatic demon killers, and despite being as useful as they were, he had demon blood in him, so that was a no go (mistakes were made a few years back).

He assumes that he’s next, once all the demons around you are dead and you are currently making your way towards him, eyes glowing and weapon still at the ready.

But surprisingly enough, you end up taking down a demon that had masked its presence, enough that Dante hadn’t sensed it.

The half-demon hadn’t even gotten a sly remark in (something along the lines of the irony of an angel saving someone like him), before you had only given him your name, and gotten his and then disappeared from the scene.

* * *

Dante had begun to forget your impromptu first meeting when he saw you again. This time, however, it was his turn to do the saving (again the irony). Normally an angel’s wings weren't usually visual to the naked eye, but he could see that one of your wings had hung limply against your body, your golden feathers somewhat bloody as he sees the wounds on your back.

“It will heal on its own, thank you, Dante,” Your voice, a serene one at that, surprises him out of his thoughts. The concern about your well being must’ve been obvious.

At his confused expression, you smile gently, before you slowly begin to lift your already healing wing (even Dante didn’t heal that fast, and he was just a little bit jealous). Then, with a snap of your fingers, they fade away from sight.

* * *

Being friends with an angel (and if you were a full-blooded one or a half-blood like he was was a different story entirely) wasn’t the weirdest thing that’s happened to him. It was still a surprise, but not really an unwelcome one (another pleasant surprise was the fact that you were one of the few people that hadn’t shot him when you first met. The trust you seemed to have right away was something he cherished, but not like he’d say that out loud).

Another big surprise (this relationship between the two of you had seemed to be full of them weren’t they?) was the fact that he had felt himself develop feelings for you. And then only until you hadn’t been around the shop in a while, did they grow stronger.

He knew that where he lived wasn’t the only place in the world with demonic activity, so you often traveled, but he still couldn’t help missing you.

Sure knowing about his own feelings was one thing, but you were one of the calmest and collected people he ever met. You rarely let any opponents the two of you faced together get to you (both human and otherwise) and more often than not, they had lost their cool when they couldn’t get a reaction out of either of you. So whether or not you had reciprocated these feelings was another thing altogether.

So now here he is, sitting at his desk, wallowing in self-doubt (because there was no way you felt that way about him of all people), when you walk in as if you hadn’t been away for nearly two months.

Then proceeding to grab Dante by his jacket lapels and pulling him into a kiss, only to pull away to give him a time and date for a restaurant nearby.

With all that happening so suddenly, he knows that he probably has an awestruck look on his face, if the look of amusement/the quiet laughter coming from you is anything to go by.

Still, he can’t help but laugh along with you, feelings of content and warmth replacing the self-doubt.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by love-dreams-unless-delusional: "How would Dante deal with crushing on a female angel? The angel's surprisingly not hostile towards him even though demons and angels are supposed to be enemies. Also the first to not shoot him in the head."


End file.
